More than Just Sweeping Her off Her Feet
by weasleys wizard wheezes2012
Summary: "JAMES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Lily shrieked, her dark red hair which James adored covering her face. "What was that?" Remus said turning to Sirius. "Well James told me he was going to sweep Evans off her feet, I didn't think he meant literally though" Sirius said with an amused expression on his face. Remus sighed "this can't be good..."


_**~More than Just Sweeping Her off Her Feet~**_

**Summary-"JAMES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Lily shrieked, her dark red hair which James adored covering her face. "What was that?" Remus said turning to Sirius. "Well James told me he was going to sweep Evans off her feet, I didn't think he meant literally though" Sirius said with an amused expression on his face. Remus sighed "this can't be good..."**

"JAMES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Lily shrieked, her dark red hair which James adored covering her face.

"What was that!?" Remus said turning to Sirius.

"Well James told me he was going to sweep Evans off her feet, I didn't think he meant literally though" Sirius said with an amused expression on his face.

Remus sighed "this can't be good..." He said smirking.

"Lily calm down you nearly deafened me!" James smirked.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Lily screeched ignoring James' comment.

"Lily it is not a thing! It's a broom" James said, jokingly sounding offended.

"Potter I don't give a dam what this thing is! You know I have hated heights since first year!" Lily whispered sounding scared

There was now a massive crowd watching them. James spoke looking down at the crowd "I know I was just trying to… oh never mind" James sighed "let's go somewhere more private" James added flying away from them getting closer to Hogwarts.

"James please!" lily whimpered.

"Lily just hear me out, you know I would never let you fall, I Love you" James whispered in her ear.

Lily felt a little safer she leaned back in to her boyfriends toned body. "I love you too... I just panicked…"

"Don't worry lils, I'm just trying to be romantic" James smiled.

"Only you, James Potter, would think that taking a person who hates flying, on a broomstick, would be romantic" Lily sighed turning her head slightly to see an uneasy expression spread across his face "But that's the reason I love you" she smiled "kissing along his jaw line.

James began to smile he turned his head, planting a delicate kiss on lily's lips "But this is only part of my master plan" James smiled looking into lily's gorgeous eyes.

Lily smirked "and what is this master plan?"

"All will be revealed… Hold on tight" James said slyly

Lilly placed her hand on the broom and smiled whilst James directed the broom towards the astronomy tower.

James got closer and closer to the tower and expertly flew in landing on the wooden floor. He held lily's hand and walked her slowly round to the picnic he asked the house elves to prepare.

"Wow! James this is perfect!" She whispered bringing him into a passionate kiss.

James smiled and kissed back when they finally broke apart he said "I will do anything for my lily flower" He walked over and sat down on the picnic blanket letting lily lean against him

"Would you like some red wine, or at least I think that's what muggles call it?" James asked picking up the bottle.

"How in the name of merlin's pants did you get that?" Lily asked sounding amused.

James tapped his nose and smirked "If you try anything's possible" he stated pouring lily a glass.

"James we can't, were head boy and girl…" lily sighed.

"No one will know" James smirked "we won't see any teachers until tomorrow and we will only have a bit..."

Lily giggled "okay then" she said taking a glass from James. James smiled pouring some wine into her glass and some into his; he wrapped his arm around her taking a sip.

"I have always loved you lily" he said staring out into the night's sky.

"I know "she said snuggling in closer to him "I love you too"

James smiled "I love this place"

"So do I it's beautiful" lily said

They sat there in each other's arms staring at the picturesque scene before them both thinking the exact same thing *I want this moment to never end…*

-**~to be continued~**

Please review because it makes me smile! This was originally a bad one shot of mine but wanted to add more.


End file.
